


home is whenever i'm with you

by Hereinmidnightcity



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, also lewis shows up and so does jenson's trainer mikey, i tried to make this a very easy time travel au to read, jenson's mom and dad do make short appearances, really there are so many supporting characters but they are not there for long, time traveller!jenson button
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereinmidnightcity/pseuds/Hereinmidnightcity
Summary: The first time it happens, Jenson is five. He doesn’t really know what exactly has happened since he’s so young but he knows that one minute he is in his house setting up his toy race track and the next he is at a park.Or, Jenson is a time traveller. As he grows up he learns about himself and what home really means.
Relationships: Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	home is whenever i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wow never once in my life did I think that I would ever write a time travel fic? Cause they are usually really complicated for my poor monkey brain. However, I tried to make this one super easy so hopefully you all enjoy it!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are of course always appreciated!
> 
> Usual disclaimer: all mistakes left in here are mine. If you see your name or someone you know in real life mentioned in this work, I'd advise you to smash that back button right now!!! As per usual, I did little to no research so just suspend your disbelief for a little while.

The first time it happens, Jenson is five. He doesn’t really know what exactly has happened since he’s so young but he knows that one minute he is in his house setting up his toy race track and the next he is at a park.

It’s not a new park. In fact, it’s the one down the street from his house. His dad often takes him there but right now it looks different for him. It feels different for him. 

There are different cars driving down the street and people in funny clothing. Nothing like his mom or dad would wear to go out. There are a few dogs and what he thinks are scooters but he’s never seen ones that look like what he’s seeing right then.

“Hi there,” he hears behind him. Jenson snaps his head around and looks up. He sees an older man towering over him but the man quickly crouches down to the same level.

He looks familiar. He feels familiar.

“Now, how’d you get here?” The man asks, the British voice ringing out and being another familiar feeling for the young boy from Frome.

Jenson can’t say anything. He just shakes his head and looks around him, hoping to communicate that he wasn’t exactly sure where “here” was.

The man sits down in front of Jenson, a large smile dawning on his face, his eye teeth poking through and reminding the young boy of a wolf. A friendly one, however. So maybe a dog instead of a wolf.

Somehow, Jenson knows he can count on this man.

“Not sure where here is?” Jenson vigorously shakes his head, glad the man knows what he is trying to get across. 

“No. You don’t. Right. I can hang out until you get back home. Shouldn’t be too long anyway. And you’ll have someone to keep you company.”

Jenson thinks this is a fine idea but he won’t voice it aloud.

As familiar as the man is, the young boy misses home. He misses his mom and his sisters. He misses the smell of his mom cooking. He misses his sisters trying to play dress up with him.

And before he knows it, Jenson is back in his house. The smell of the cooking is real. His sister’s laughter is real. He doesn’t quite understand what just happened or where the familiar man went or how he got so quick back from the park to his house. But he doesn’t push it. He almost entirely forgets about it and goes back to his toy cars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time it happens, Jenson is nine. He still doesn’t fully understand what is happening but one second he is at the karting track and the next he is in a house he’s never been to before.

He feels rude. He doesn’t know whose house he is in and doesn’t want to make a mess so he stands frozen solid in what he guesses is the living room.

A door upstairs shuts and he hears someone rushing down the stairs. Jenson heart rate increases tenfold. He doesn’t know what will happen if (when) this person sees him and he hates that he will find out.

A figure turns the corner and his blue eyes meet Jenson’s.

“Hello,” the man quietly announces and Jenson is once again frozen in fear. This isn’t like the park. This isn’t a public place where people just have fun and hang around. This is someone’s home and he is right in the middle of it.

“Are you— how did you get here?” Jenson cannot pinpoint this man’s accent but he does feel familiar, like the man that Jenson met in the park all those years ago.

The young boy gives a slight shrug of his shoulders, still paralyzed by fear and confusion.

“Are you not able to speak?”

The sentence throws Jenson off but he still nods his head. It’s not a lie. Regardless of the reason, he can’t speak right now and doesn’t want to figure out how his voice would sound.

“Okay.” The man pauses for a moment. Jenson is able to get a better look at him. He seems young. Maybe an older teenager or in their early twenties. Jenson decides he’s bad at judging ages.

“Can you write? Maybe we can get you home that way?”

Jenson’s heart aches at this point. Home. That’s all he wanted. This house was nice enough but it wasn’t his.

He feels the same as the first time he jumped and remembers what happened then. He thought about home and moments later he was back. So, naturally, Jenson tries again.

He squeezes his eyes shut and thinks of his sisters laughing. He thinks of the time he accidentally rolled his dad’s car into the neighbors house. He thinks about Christmas mornings and everyone giving him the best gifts he didn’t even think to ask for.

He hears karts racing around a track and he knows he can open his eyes and that he is back. It’s like no time has passed. His dad is still talking to whoever he was before Jenson went to this stranger's house. His helmet is still down at his feet. Everything is the same.

Jenson shakes his head, wanting to forget whatever just happened as quickly as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jenson is 11, it happens again. He blinks and all of a sudden he is in a room he’d never seen before. It doesn’t take him long to figure out it’s a hotel room but he doesn’t spot any clues to know whose room it is. Just like with the funny-accented man from two years before, he feels like whoever’s space he was invading isn’t going to be too thrilled with the intrusion.

Jenson tries to make himself comfortable on the couch in the room. He doesn’t want to touch anything. He doesn’t want to mess up anything for fear of the owner of the room coming to find him later.

Later is apparently right then as the door handle begins to jiggle. Jenson hears laughter on the other side and freezes up as always. Whoever is staying in the room would certainly have their spirits dampened quickly.

“Shhh shhh!” Jenson hears as the door opens and two men stumble in, both looking very familiar. His mouth drops as he realizes he’d met both of them before from other times he’d...well, Jenson didn’t have a word for it.

“What are you doing here?” The British accent hits Jenson’s ears as familiar as the first time he’d heard it. But, this time, the man looked younger. He sounded younger than the first time they’d met. It’s slightly confusing for him.

Just like all the times before, all Jenson can do is shrug at the question. He doesn’t understand why the man is in a panic and looking rapidly between himself and the other familiar man. But, he has a feeling it has to do with his presence.

“I’m not supposed to be here, am I?” Jenson finally croaks out.

“Jense,” the other man whispers to the Brit, “is that...?”

The “Jense” in question puts his head in his hands and nods.

“It’s really confusing.” He shifts his focus to Jenson. “And no. I mean, yes. Well, you’re supposed to be places. I just...forgot this was one of them.”

The sentence doesn’t make sense for the young driver but, suddenly, something clicks for Jenson with why the Brit is so familiar.

“Jense,” he repeats to himself before looking up at the Brit. He knows that accent. He knows those eyes. He sees them every time he looks into the mirror.

It’s him. The familiar Brit is himself. But he’s older. And just like he said: it’s confusing.

“But...I...you!” Eleven year old Jenson’s breathing starts to kick up and he backs up, up, up until he trips over the couch behind him, promptly plopping down and putting his head in his hands.

“Hey! Whoa!” The older Jenson rushes over to his younger counterpart and instructs him to put his head in between his knees. He knows it doesn’t work for everyone but for him it does.

“Breathe, breathe. You’ve got this. Follow my breathing,” he instructs before sending a look behind him to the other man Jenson hadn’t figured out yet. The man gives an understanding look to the pair before slipping out of the hotel room.

Jenson doesn’t stop panicking for a while. He starts to wonder how he got into this mess. How he is apparently a time traveler. None of these questions are voiced though so he goes on with his heavy breathing and outward panic.

All eleven year old Jenson can even think at this moment is what feels right: think about home. He thinks about the track in the city. The smell of the burned rubber that he’s come to love. He thinks about his dad’s house and how he’s learning so much about karting and how he wants to be a real driver one day. He thinks about the fact that his sisters have almost all left him but more importantly he thinks about the hugs that greet him whenever they arrive back home.

And just like always, he’s back to where he started. No time has passed but his mother is shocked when her son starts breaking into hysterics at the kitchen counter.

“Jenson? Jenson, darling, what on earth?” She asks before coming over and cradling his head. 

He doesn’t tell her that he’s a time traveler.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenson is twelve and a half the next time it happens.

He’s been doing his best to prepare for it, since he can’t exactly figure out when or why it happens. But he knows that, in theory, he thinks about home and that’s how he returns.

So, on his next jump, Jenson once again gets to a new room. It seems like a driver’s room for a hot-shot popular racer but there is nothing around that confirms who it is. There are flashes of red everywhere that Jenson knows is the specific color of the Scuderia Ferrari team.

Knowing he wants to leave as quickly as possible, he familiarizes himself with the surroundings, sits down on the couch and begins to think of specific memories of home.

“It won’t work that easy this time,” a voice calls out before continuing, “unfortunately.”

Jenson is able to recognize this voice by now. It belongs to the man with an accent he still can’t distinguish. The man whose house he intruded in. The man that his older self was with in the hotel room just last year when Jenson found out he could travel through time.

The accented man was hiding around the only available corner but quickly makes himself known. 

Jenson notes that he’s older now. He’s older than he’s ever seen. There’s more scruff, less hair. His face has grown sad. But he still has the same look in his eyes (Hope? Encouragement? Pride?) that he had the first time they met when Jenson was only nine.

“Why won’t it work?” He questions, surprised at his own hoarse voice. Jenson didn’t think that time travelling took so much out of him to make his voice seem like this but then again, it was a relatively new concept to the young boy.

“I don’t know. It was never explained to me. Sometimes you just have to wait.”

Jenson takes a second to put some of the puzzle pieces together and gives the man a strange look.

“So, I know you when I’m older?”

This gains a hearty chuckle from the man as well as a nod. “You certainly do.”

“From where?”

“Ah… that I cannot tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Well, you’re about… what? Eleven now?”

“Twelve and a half,” the boy replies through gritted teeth.

“Oh, yes. My sincerest apologies. Twelve and a half,” the man sarcastically replies. That glint, however, never leaves his eyes. Jenson knows the man is messing around. “You certainly know what you’re doing and what is happening. So, you know that time travel is tricky. I can’t tell you too much or then you’ll try to make your life end up that way.”

Jenson doesn’t want to admit it but he knows the man is right. He even finds himself wanting to argue with the man. Not a full on row but at least a back and forth exchange because Jenson already knows he can get some sort of rise out of him.

But instead, Jenson agrees. He knows the man is right and he shouldn’t argue too much on this particular topic. But there are others…

“So if I can’t ask about that, I can ask about other things, right?” Jenson asks with a twinkle in his eyes that the man apparently recognizes as a smile dawns on his face.

“Possibly. What did you have in mind?”

“Do I get famous?”

“Well I can’t tell you that! It’ll ruin the surprise.”

“So I do get famous!”

“I never said that!” The man replies in a huff. There is still that smile though so Jenson feels again that he can trust the man.

“You alluded to it!”

“I didn’t even know you knew the word alluded at this age.”

“Well sure I do! I’m pretty smart.”

The man lets out a chuckle as if he knows something that Jenson doesn’t. He probably does, now that he thinks about it.

It’s not like the young Brit gets offended at the comment but it also doesn’t make him feel great. He is smart. He knows that. He might not be the most outgoing kid in school but he is smart. And this mystery man just doesn’t seem to get it.

Jenson huffs and crosses his arms before receiving a sympathetic look from the familiar man.

“I’m sorry,” the man starts, “I didn’t mean it in a way that you aren’t smart. Trust me. It is a joke, I promise you, Kleiner.”

Jenson’s heart starts to ache for some reason that he doesn’t know at this point. He doesn’t even fully understand how to spell the word this man said and yet, something makes that familiarity grow between him and the man.

“Do I at least get to know your name?” Jenson questions before he can stop himself. He hopes he isn’t too blunt somehow even just asking for a name.

The mystery man bobs his head back and forth as if he’s going through every scenario he can think of.

Jenson figures he might be if they know each other later on in life.

“I suppose so. Hi,” he extends his hand. “I’m Sebastian.”

Jenson takes Sebastian’s hand and shakes it, familiarity growing once again. If anything, this increased familiar presence makes his heart ache ache. Jenson doesn’t figure it out why but soon enough he’s thinking of home and fresh biscuits and oil spills and he’s right back where he was before he met Sebastian.

“Sebastian…” he mutters to himself with a smile before hearing his own name from his father and running back towards his kart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenson doesn’t travel for years. He’s thankful at first but then he misses Sebastian. He seemed like a guy that somewhat understood what was happening and since Jenson hadn’t told his parents, even by fifteen years old, he misses being able to talk to someone about his… problem? Curse? Power? He isn’t exactly sure what to call it.

When the clock strikes midnight and Jenson turns sixteen, he isn’t at his birthday party. Instead, there are karts roaring by him. Jenson is immediately confused though as he recognizes that this isn’t his track.

“What? Where—”

His thought process is halted when the announcer comes over the PA system and he doesn’t understand anything until: “Sebastian...!” The last name is garbled into the speaker but somewhere deep down Jenson knows. He knows that has to be the same Sebastian as the one he’s met before. But, Jenson is confused as he sees the karts come to a stop and all he sees are kids.

Sebastian has always been a grown up.

Did he go backwards? No… there’s no way he went backwards. He’s never gone backwards.

Suddenly, Jenson’s breathing starts to pick up like it did the night in the hotel room and Jenson starts to back up, up, up. He eventually trips and falls down onto the dusty ground. The young boy scoots back, further and further until he rests against a shed but it’s too late. His breathing is still rapid and he doesn’t want to face the fact that he’s gone backwards in time.

“I want to go home,” he mutters to himself. He shuts his eyes and thinks of his mother’s baking, his sister’s laughing, his father’s encouragement. Wherever he opens his eyes, there’s nothing but the same. He’s still at an old kart complex and he’s still not home.

“Dammit, I want to go home!” Jenson cries out with all his might, beating his fists against the wall behind him. 

Suddenly, a memory shocks him. He’s jolted back to the hotel room as an eleven year old and his older self is telling him to follow a breathing pattern and put his head between his knees.

So, Jenson does just that. He puts his head between his knees and tries to follow the breathing technique that his older self lined out for him.

After several minutes of deep breathing, Jenson calms down, lucky to have the technique his older self used with him.

“I just want to go home,” he whispers once again and before he knows it, Jenson is right back at his birthday celebration. And, just like always, no time has passed.

His heart sinks as his family begins to celebrate. He was meant to be at another celebration but instead he was scared and selfish. He thought about home and it brought him back. Jenson knows he should’ve probably been celebrating with Sebastian after he won a race. They seemed to be friends so of course he should spend time with him.

But, his home called to him like usual. As much as he knows home and enjoys his family, he longs for the familiarity that Sebastian had given him. Jenson wishes for that familiarity for his sixteenth birthday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenson is glad that he’s never jumped while he’s racing and he wants to keep it that way.

He’s learned over the years that he always comes back within what seems like a microsecond of leaving. But, those fractions of a second mean he could lose control and crash and that’s the last thing Jenson wants.

He travels again after a P5 with Williams at the German Grand Prix. Jenson doesn’t overly mind it but at the same time, he wishes he could get back to his team. It’s his first points of the season and potentially his only points of the season. He wants to celebrate.

Instead, he finds himself in the paddock, he thinks. His only clue is seeing all the different colors for all the different teams and he decides it must be the future this time with how everything looks.

Jenson runs off to the shadows, making sure he does his best to hide since he doesn’t know if his older self is around in… wherever he is.

The young Williams driver watches as multiple people walk by, discussing tire management and different strategies for the upcoming weekend. He tries to overhear but nothing stands out to him.

“Again?” He hears behind him. Jenson almost doesn’t want to turn around, knowing that he would be facing himself.

“Sorry,” the young driver apologizes before he hears a chuckle. It’s his own chuckle, which he doesn’t know how to feel about it, but more than anything he’s terrified by the other voice that pipes up.

“Uh, Jenson? Who is that?” The voice is a comforting one for young Jenson. Kind, sweet and smooth.

“Don’t worry, Lewis. It’s no one you know.”

Obviously, young Jenson thinks, this is a lie. Even though he still hasn’t turned around, the young Williams driver can tell that the two are acquainted enough.

“Don’t worry about it. Just think of home,” the older Jenson mutters as he and this “Lewis” character walk past young Jenson, who keeps his head down but nods at his older self’s instructions.

As much as he wants to just think about home, now Jenson is curious who Lewis is and what year he’s in. So, he picks his head up and starts to follow his older self… before a hand is placed on his chest.

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t want to ruin the surprise.” Jenson doesn’t know how it’s possible to be mad at yourself but he sure is angry at this older version warning him not to go further.

Young Jenson also notices he’s used the warning that red Sebastian used, which means the two must’ve talked at some point… or maybe not yet… or maybe they had.

“Ugh!” Williams Jenson cries out before going back to his spot in the shadows.

“Just like I said,” Older Jenson calls out before placing his hands on his chest, obviously covering up some sort of logo. “Just think about home.”

The Williams driver gives in, closes his eyes and starts his routine of thinking of home. Before he can get to the end of his list, he’s back in the Williams garage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenson’s season at Benetton doesn’t get off to a great start. He’s never dead last but he also doesn’t finish in the points. He certainly doesn’t want to travel (jump, whatever he decides to call it that week) either, knowing that would probably be a big distraction for him so Jenson throws himself into his work and, more importantly, into his social life thinking that maybe that will prevent any jumps.

It kind of works as a distraction (and certainly gives him a reputation) but it’s nothing like his first season when he out qualified Ralf Schumacher.

So Jenson isn’t sure where to go and it confuses him and what makes it worse is that suddenly he isn’t in his room anymore. Instead, he finds himself in a random house in the middle of the night.

“For fuck’s sake,” Jenson mutters, knowing it is absolutely the wrong time and wrong place to travel to someplace new. 

The living room he lands in looks somewhat familiar but there are so many pictures and knick knacks around that Jenson also doubts he’s been in the room before. He would’ve remembered all of the decorations.

“Ah, yes,” a familiar voice calls out in a whisper, “another one of those nights, huh?”

Jenson looks to where the voice is coming from and sees his older self descending what looks like a familiar staircase.

Before he can get any questions out, his older self offers to make them tea.

Jenson agrees and he sits down at the kitchen island, starting to notice his older counterpart moves around the kitchen as if it’s his own. (It probably is, then, Jenson speculates. Especially if he is there in the middle of the night.)

“I believe this should be the fourth time, right?” Young Jenson is confused by this question but finally connects the dots seeing that he’d met himself now for a fourth time.

He gives a quick nod and his older self sighs.

“Benetton then, right?”

A nod.

“Well—” Jenson can see that the man has to stop himself from going any further.

“What?”

“Nah, I can’t ruin that surprise.”

Jenson rolls his eyes at this phrase. With how his season is going, it doesn’t seem like there will be any nice surprises. But maybe he gets signed to a new team and gets out of this hell hole.

“And by the way, when I say surprise, it doesn’t necessarily mean good or bad. Just… future,” Older Jenson explains as if he was reading the driver’s mind. Which, Jenson thinks, is his own mind so in some twisted way it makes sense his older self would know what questions he’s thinking.

This is confusing but all Jenson can do is chirp out a quick “okay” before looking around once again. 

“There are good things, though.” Jenson thinks he breaks his neck from how quick he looks back at his older self. He sees the slight smile from his older self and keeps it to a polite ‘thank you’ as his tea is set down in front of him. The Benetton driver takes a small sip and smiles. Of course it's the way he likes it. Technically, he made it.

“You’re pretty quiet.”

“I just assumed I didn’t get to know the good things,” Jenson admits, which earns a genuine laugh from the older man. His mind has been reeling ever since he heard there were good things to come but he never thought to actually ask.

“Well certainly not all of them!”

“What’s one thing then? That I can know.”

Older Jenson (Is he retired? A driver? Channel 4 Presenter? He doesn’t know if that question is off limits either.) takes a deep breath, looks around and finally nods his head towards the corner of the room. Jenson turns around to see the shape of a dog bone hanging on a wall. Attached are several hooks Jenson assumes are for car keys but when he focuses, he notices the amount of dog leashes.

“Dogs? I have dogs? We, I mean.” The phrase doesn’t make him too comfortable but the conversation continues.

“Yes. Definitely a few dogs. Kind of a handful but we love them a ton. As if they were our own kids.” Jenson whips back around and can see the far off look in his older self’s eyes. Something in his gut tells him that ‘we’ didn’t mean the same ‘we’ that made him uncomfortable earlier. It isn’t an older Jenson and younger Jenson situation. Instead, the ‘we’ meant maybe there was a girlfriend, a wife, a spouse in his future. But of course, that’d be—

“Ruining the surprise,” the Benetton driver mutters to himself.

“If I told you more? Yeah. Unfortunately. But again. There’s good things. You just have to be patient.”

Jenson chuckles at this. If anyone should know how impatient he is, it should be himself. Still… there was something that made him keep looking over at the dog leashes. A longing. A familiar feeling. A sense of home.

Jenson turns back around to ask another question but instead, he’s right back in his hotel room. He falls asleep that night thinking of taking two dogs for a walk when he’s old and retired. He doesn’t mind the idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenson rarely jumps over the next few years. He’s glad. He wants to focus more on racing, especially if there are good things to come. Jenson figures all of these good things have to do with racing.

However, there’s a part of him that misses jumping all the time. Well, mainly he misses being able to ask his older self on advice.

Jenson also realizes he misses Sebastian. He still doesn’t know who Sebastian is or how they’ll know each other but he does know that he misses him.

Sebastian seems kind. He seems like he somehow understood why Jenson was so confused and frustrated whenever they met up in Sebastian’s Ferrari driver room. (He figures it was Ferrari from all the red.) There’s a big part of Jenson that misses that extra someone to talk to.

Jenson wins his first race ever at Hungary when he’s 26 years old and jumps as soon as he gets back to his motorhome. He’s not sure where he’s ended up other than the fact that it’s a street circuit and he smells the sea. When he looks around, it’s clicks that he’s in Monaco.

The driver starts to wander around, weaving through the crowd as he tries to get a better idea of who he’s supposed to be rooting for, if anyone. The karts currently running don’t look too old to him so Jenson can’t imagine that he jumped backwards or forwards too far. 

“Oof!” Jenson only realizes he’s run into someone as it's too late but he immediately recognizes the shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes and hopeful face, even though it is younger than he’s seen before.

“S-sorry.” Jenson quickly stutters the apology to the young Sebastian, too dumbfounded to say anything else.

“It’s okay!” Sebastian replies, very obviously not bothered by the interaction. He readjusts the large trophy in his hand. Apparently he won the race that day.

Jenson is stuck. He wants to chat, since they are apparently friends later in life, but at the same time, this Sebastian does not know that.

“That is quite a big trophy you’ve got,” Jenson settles for, thinking he could at least lay the groundwork for years to come.

Sebastian looks flustered by this but nods regardless. His cheeks go pink as a smile dwarfs his face.

“I placed first!”

“Well look at you go! That’s awesome!” Jenson replies, giving the young karter a high five. He can’t wait to meet Sebastian later on and tell him what a dork he was.

“Danke!”

Sebastian hears his name being called and turns his head. He gives a quick wave and smile to Jenson before he runs off. The Brit smiles back, of course, but spends the next few moments wondering what path the wunderkind takes to be with Ferrari in some amount of years.

Jenson walks by the rest of the circuit and through the town. He sees various couples enjoying their afternoon and even sees one man walking two dogs. His heart starts to pull like it usually does right before he jumps as he watches the man meet up with his spouse at some restaurant.

Jenson blinks and realizes he’s back in his motorhome, confused on how he got there. He didn’t think about his mother’s inviting home. He didn’t think about his father’s dealership he used to visit when he was young. All he saw was the man with the dogs and he felt the familiar pull.

Jenson tries to solve the mystery but instead finds himself too tired from the celebration and travelling so he briskly falls asleep.

Several weeks later in Turkey, Jenson doesn’t even lift his head when he hears of a new test driver, a German named Sebastian Vettel, because he doesn’t race for Ferrari.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenson is 27 and he officially meets Sebastian Vettel. He has no doubt in his mind that this is the man he’s met over all the years of time travelling. It’s the same cheeky smile on the outside but a shy interior lying just below the surface.

The first time they officially meet is at the United States Grand Prix. Sebastian is the replacement for Robert Kubica and Jenson is instantly shocked. Sebastian doesn’t do half as bad as anyone thought he would and finishes eighth. He is the youngest point scorer in F1 history at the time and Jenson isn’t surprised.

He sees Sebastian in parc ferme and goes over to shake hands. The same familiarity jolts through Jenson’s system and it’s as if puzzle pieces slowly begin to fall into place. The familiarity had been the same over the years and while Jenson notices this, Sebastian blushes and quickly withdraws his hand.

It’s not the best start that Jenson could want, but he doesn’t have too many doubts, seeing as the man pops up in his life over the course of time.

It also clicks just how many times Jenson has met Sebastian. There was the hotel room, when Sebastian was young and karting well before Monaco, and even the house that he jumped to when he was only nine.

It was all Sebastian. It always had been. It always would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There is something deep down that tells Jenson to keep that familiarity close, so he does. Or at least attempts to. The next time that Jenson sees Sebastian, the German looks confused as he glances at him. Jenson starts to wipe his hand over his face, thinking he has something on it but in turn, Sebastian just laughs. Jenson walks over, wanting to get to the bottom of his confusion.

“Did you have a fly near your face?” Sebastian asks, all signs of potential confusion wiped from his face.

“Uh, no. I just...I thought you were looking at me like I had something on my face. So I just had to double check.”

Sebastian laughs again and Jenson has no doubt in his mind he wants to keep Sebastian around in his life, if only just to hear his laugh.

He and Sebastian become close friends after the German warms up the idea of the overly chatty Brit talking his ears off.

It doesn’t take long for those roles to reverse and soon enough, they’re both talking a mile a minute with each other. It’s not bad and Jenson can see how the two become lifelong friends.They click from the beginning, talking about anything and everything that comes to them. 

Jenson, for once in his life, doesn’t focus on time. Instead, he focuses on racing. He focuses on Sebastian. He focuses on the present. The racing doesn’t go as well as he wants but there’s a part of him that accepts it. He’s thrilled when Sebastian get his first win at Monza. He doesn’t exactly like his own result and is scared when he realizes that he doesn’t exactly mind.

The next time Jenson jumps, he’s 29. He’s in the middle of celebrating his championship title and, truthfully, he doesn’t want the night to end. He doesn’t want anything to interrupt it. He’d just met up with some of the other drivers and there was no way he wanted to leave. Everything in his being tells him stay, stay, stay. 

Jenson turns around to talk to his trainer, Mikey, and jumps. It only takes him a second to realize what was happening seeing as he is momentarily stunned by the sudden burst of sunlight coming through large kitchen windows.

He immediately recognizes the house he’s placed in. It’s one that has become easily recognizable over the years. In fact, he thinks, it’s familiar now. 

Jenson registers through his drunken stupor that this is Sebastian’s house from years ago. He was only nine the first time he visited but with one look at the staircase, he knows it’s the same one. It’s familiar.

He wonders quietly to himself what he has to do in the future to buy this mansion from Sebastian. Maybe he wins another world title. Maybe he gets a big sponsorship.

Jenson hears footsteps from the direction of the staircase and freezes. He might be older now but he knows he’ll never get used to invading someone’s house, even if, in theory, it is his own.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees himself round the corner and enter the kitchen. His older counterpart doesn’t look shocked. In fact, it seems like something he’s used to at his point in his life.

“Nice to see you again,” The older man chirps out with his head half way in the refrigerator and Jenson only nods. He feels like a kid once more, not sure what to say so he just stays quiet.

His older counterpart gets near him and takes a sniff, Jenson sees the realization dawn on his face.

“Just won the title, huh?”

Jenson nods again and this visit, instead of tea, older Jenson offers water. He gladly agrees to a glass (or five.)

The Brawn driver wants to ask what year it is but he’s stopped dead in his tracks as he sees his older self go to refill the glass and spots a gold band fitting snugly on his left ring finger.

“You… we… ”

“Ah, yes. We. But, can’t say too much or I’ll ruin the surprise.”

“But we—!” Older Jenson chuckles at this and nods.

“Yes, we.”

“Who?”

“Oh come on. You don’t really think I’d let that go, do you?”

Jenson wants to think of every possible way to work around this but finally he sighs as he comes up with nothing.

“I guess not. Thought I’d at least try.”

“Well, just like you did the first time, you gotta believe me when I say good things happen. I mean, seriously, you have no idea what’s in store for you.”

Jenson’s brain starts to move quicker than it usually does, drunk or sober.

“More championships? That’s got to be it. Or a really cool team! I’m sure I sign with someone really cool in the future. That’s how I’m able to buy the house from Seb.”

Jenson looks over to his older self but doesn’t receive as much of a reaction as he is hoping for. Apparently, he figures out how to play poker throughout the years.

“You know I can’t tell you anything,” Older Jenson responds. It’s not like Jenson doesn’t get this. He understands it. Really. But it’s frustrating not being able to figure anything out.

Jenson steals a look back at the dog leashes that are still there. Two more hooks with two more leashes have been added so Jenson assumes that he and whoever he’s married to have two more dogs. So far, it’s not a bad life.

But it makes him ache. There’s a part of Jenson that knows as much as he wants to be here, learning as much about his future as he can, he also wants to be back in his time. He wants to be with his team. He wants to be celebrating with his family. He wants to know if Sebastian took up his offer of attending the post-race party.

“Jenson?” The driver quickly turns around and is face-to-face with Mikey. It’s dark again and music is blaring over the speakers. Jenson is back. “You all right, mate?”

“Huh? Yeah. Sure. I’m fine.” Jenson looks around the club, trying to remember how he got back and what he was thinking of and—

“Is that Sebastian?”

Jenson once again turns around as quickly as humanly possible. He sees his title rival and entourage walk in the club and start to look out of place so Jenson drags Mikey along to welcome them.

Sebastian doesn’t leave Jenson’s side for the entire night. Jenson doesn’t want him to leave. They kiss for the first time in the bathroom that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks go by quicker than ever with Jenson wondering the entire time how on Earth he had the courage to end up making out with Sebastian that night in the club.

Jenson had liked Sebastian for a while. They had instantly clicked and as the two grew closer, Jenson's crush grew. He didn’t admit it to himself at first but after one too many glances and stares, Jenson had to face the truth.

And after that confession to himself, it got easier to shake it off as just infatuation… or so he thought until he had Sebastian pinned against the wall of the bathroom.

Jenson was shocked that night in Brazil after taking his leap of faith and finding out that Sebastian was at least interested in the kiss. It didn’t necessarily mean that Sebastian was interested in him.

Sure, there had been enough times on podiums and other various events where they weren’t able to separate from each other. But Jenson didn’t think that this was because Sebastian had liked him like that. He just thought it was a “keep your friends close and enemies closer situation.”

That theory came crashing down when they kissed and Sebastian even offered to go back to Jenson’s hotel room. The Brawn driver knew they couldn’t do anything more than night. The combination of the alcohol in his system and the overwhelming feeling of knowing they could be caught was enough to make him leave the restroom by himself.

And he put all of his effort into working hard over the next two weeks to focus on racing and definitely not thinking about Sebastian Vettel.

The Red Bull driver must’ve thought the same thing since they didn’t even talk to each other until Thursday in Abu Dhabi when they had bumped into each other in the paddock. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. If anything, Jenson had to admit to himself that he’d missed Sebastian over the two weeks.

Now, it was the end of the race. Everyone at Red Bull is celebrating Sebastian’s win, a double podium and all Jenson thinks of nothing but kissing him once again.

So much so he even calls Sebastian “cheeky” during the press conference. It’s nothing big. It’s not a grand statement of his affection but he knows his own implications behind it and he hopes Sebastian will pick up on it.

The Red Bull driver certainly picks up on the hint and makes an offer that Jenson can’t even begin to refuse.

“How about I invite you to our party this time,” Sebastian whispers to Jenson after the press conference, “and then this time we actually go up to your hotel room?”

As Jenson nods, he feels a pull in his stomach but he does his best to ignore whatever gut feeling runs through him as he firms up the rest of his plans for the night.

The night itself goes by in a blur once Jenson arrives at the club but he assumes that it’s the alcohol and the thought of what is going to happen when they leave taking effect.

He does his best not to act too anxious but there is a point where Sebastian looks over and starts to laugh at him.

“Your leg!”

“What about it?” Jenson quickly asks before looking at it. There doesn’t seem to be anything detrimental to his health…

“It’s shaking so much the table is shaking too.” Jenson is happy the club is so dark and Sebastian can’t see the blush that grows on his face. “It’s fine!”

Jenson might be a time traveller but this isn’t the first time he thinks Sebastian is a mind reader.

“Let me say bye to some people and then we’ll leave, yes?” Sebastian offers, his hand lingering over Jenson’s for a millisecond longer than it should have. Jenson nods, already missing the light touch but shaking it off and going outside to fetch a cab.

The two weren’t exactly being discreet about anything but, then again, they didn’t think there really was anything to be discreet about. It was just two friends that were going back to Jenson’s room for one last drink. No one else needed to know what other plans the two had.

As they got into the elevator, the two broke into a fit of giggles realizing what exactly was planned. It wasn’t the idea that was preposterous. No. Without realizing it the two had taken their two weeks and figured out exactly what they wanted.

But instead, the idea of poorly sneaking back to a hotel room just so they can finally accomplish something that had been building up for so long struck a chord in both of them.

The fact neither of them are fully sober doesn’t help with this idea either.

This is reaffirmed whenever they get to Jenson’s room and he tries to open up the door, forgetting there is a lock. Sebastian bursts into more hysterics.

“Shhh shhh!” Jenson tries to warn Sebastian as both of their giggles echo throughout the hotel hallway. Finally, he hears the click and the two stumble in.

Jenson’s stomach drops as he looks on the couch seeing none other than a younger version of himself. Without thinking, he blurts out something of a greeting.

“What are you doing here?” Jenson is practically sober now, the realization occurring all at once of what is happening. The realization that Sebastian is still behind him. He begins to panic, looking between his younger self, who is still shyly sitting on the couch and keeping to himself, and Sebastian, who is just as confused as he is.

“I’m not supposed to be here, am I?” Jenson remembers this moment. It’s when he had connected the dots. It’s when he figured out he was a time traveller. His head starts to hurt.

“Jense,” Sebastian whispers, “is that…?”

Jenson puts his head in his hands and nods. How is he even going to begin to start to answer this one?

“It’s really confusing,” he replies, more towards Sebastian than anything. Remembering his younger self had asked a question, he turns to the young karter. “And no. I mean, yes. Well, you’re supposed to be places. I just...forgot this was one of them.”

“Jense,” the young boy croaks out and it all comes crashing back to him too vividly. It’s worse to experience it happening right before his own eyes.

“But...I...you!” Eleven year old Jenson’s breathing starts to kick up and he backs up, up, up until he trips over the couch behind him, promptly plopping down and putting his head in his hands.

“Hey! Whoa!” Jenson rushes over to his younger counterpart and instructs him to put his head in between his knees. He knows it doesn’t work for everyone but for him it does. He’s known this. He’s always known this.

“Breathe, breathe. You’ve got this. Follow my breathing,” Jenson instructs to his younger self as he sends a look of ‘I’m so sorry I can’t even begin to explain what is happening right now’ towards Sebastian.

Jenson once again thinks the Red Bull Driver is a mind reader since he gives a look of approval and disappears from the hotel room.

Jenson wishes he could do something, anything, for his younger self. But he remembers the panic. He remembers answering all of these important questions that had been plaguing him for the past few years. And he remembers eventually wanting to go home. So, he knows his younger self will too.

It takes some time and his breathing never slows but he remembers that. So, he stays next to him, helping as best as he can before younger Jenson disappears before his own eyes.

“What the fuck,” Jenson mutters before shaking his head. He’d been on the other end. Disappearing from other people, jumping through time. But for 29 years he’d never been on the other side. It scared him seeing his younger self in the room. Worse, it probably scared—

“Sebastian.”

Of course. Through all of his own personal confusion he remembers the main reason he’s back in his hotel room so early: Sebastian.

Sebastian saw the whole thing go down. And if this Sebastian is somehow Ferrari Sebastian, which Jenson is pretty sure it is, then he has a lot of explaining to do.

Jenson gets up and sprints towards the door, making sure to grab his key card.

“306...306...” He mumbles as he darts down the stairs and into the thankfully vacant hotel hallway.

Jenson arrives at the door he’s been looking for and knocks rapidly. It’s not long after that he hears some sort of shuffling and movement behind the door. It’s probably good news that Sebastian hasn’t gone to bed yet.

The door flings open and—

“Jenson…”

There’s a beat between the two before they both start to speak again at the same time.

“I can explain.”

“I—”

The two end up laughing at this before Sebastian ushers Jenson inside his hotel room.

“Do you want to go first or me?” Sebastian asks. Jenson once again wonders if the man can read his mind seeing as he was so nervous he didn’t even know how to start this conversation. The quick beat though has already allowed him a second to gain some confidence.

“I think I should go first,” Jenson whispers, glad that confidence is still with him.

He starts to explain the whole situation, about time traveling and how somehow that was his younger self in the room earlier that night. Jenson goes into detail with how he was able to understand the panic attack because not only had he experienced it 18 years before that, but it was still him. He knew how to handle it.

Jenson is more or less shocked whenever Sebastian gives him a soft smile.

“18 years? Really?”

Jenson doesn’t know what to respond so he nods.

“He, you, seemed older than just 11,” Sebastian replies with a smile.

“Wait. But you knew that was me?”

“I think I always have?” Sebastian tries to explain. “There was a kid that broke into my house last year but, until tonight, it didn’t fully click. That was you.”

Jenson remembers now. He remembers jumping to Sebastian’s house, except he didn’t know it was Sebastian’s house yet. He didn’t know it was Sebastian yet.

Of course it was Sebsatian. It was all Sebastian. It always had been. It always would be.

Jenson slowly moves across the room and cups Sebastian’s right cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispers before leaning down to kiss the German.

“Bitte,” he quietly responds and it makes the Brit’s heart flutter.

Their plans from earlier in the night have been derailed but Jenson doesn’t care. After such a difficult night, they know those plans can be put on hold. They know they've got time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenson is 31 and sees himself hiding in between a few motorhomes.

“Again?” He asks as if it was just yesterday he saw himself in the hotel room. A lot has changed in two years. New team, new relationship, new hairstyle (his hair just a little longer.)

“Sorry,” the young driver apologizes but Jenson chuckles, shaking it off. 

“Uh, Jenson? Who is that?” The Brit almost forgot about Lewis, so focused on trying to remember what happened in this moment. It was eleven years ago for him and his memory isn’t great so Jenson makes it up as he goes.

“Don’t worry, Lewis. It’s no one you know.” Younger Jenson is still turned away from the two, ducked in the shadows. At least he had some sort of common sense at this age.

Jenson and Lewis start walking towards their garage and he remembers this moment. Jenson remembers being too excited about the prospect of future racing to even think about how to get home.

“Don’t worry about it. Just think of home,” Jenson offers to his younger self. He thinks that the Williams driver gets the point. Until he remembers what he did in that moment, turning around just in time to be faced with his younger self.

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“Ugh!” Williams Jenson cries out before going back to his spot in the shadows.

“Just like I said,” Jenson calls out before placing his hands on his chest, remembering to cover up his McLaren logo, “Just think about home.”

Jenson rounds the corner, remembering how quickly he left after that and knowing he doesn’t need to worry.

When he gets back to his motorhome that night, he finds Seb already making himself at home, sprawled out on the couch, the bag of Babybel cheeses already broken into. (He’d given him a key at the beginning of the season.)

“Schatz, are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Something close.” Jenson drops down onto the couch next to Seb and drapes an arm over his shoulders.

“Yourself?” Jenson hums in agreement. “I thought you didn’t know when the next time would be.”

“No, I had no idea. But that kid with terrible cutoff fireproofs was definitely me,” Jenson lightheartedly replies. “It’s fine, though. No one saw him. Or, I guess, recognized him. Me?” It’s confusing again but Jenson doesn’t put his head in his hands this time. Instead, he rests it upon Sebastian’s shoulders.

“You tell him anything fun?”

“Of course not! I told him I can’t say anything or else it’d ruin the surprise.” Sebastian nods to this and gets a large smile on face.

“Ruin the surprise. I like that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenson is 33 and he spends the night with Sebastian. It’s certainly not their first night together and Jenson hopes it won’t be their last. But, they did just finish the Monaco Grand Prix, attend every and all parties necessary and end up stumbling back to Jenson’s apartment.

“I have to go back tomorrow,” Seb mutters into the pillow, almost half asleep already even though they’d only been back for a few minutes.

Jenson knows he means back to his house but he doesn’t want Seb to leave so soon. He also doesn’t want to voice this outright. Instead—

“Maybe I could just come visit you for a couple of days?”

The two had been spending as much time as they could together recently so what was more time? The only reason Jenson became so nervous over the question was because he’d never been to Sebastian’s house. They’d been together for years but Jenson hadn’t been there. He’d only been there when he jumped and even then, it was his house, not Sebastian’s.

“You’d want to do that?” Jenson doesn’t have to think about it for a second.

“Well, sure. I want to be with you whether that’s in Monaco or Switzerland or whatever.”

It takes the Red Bull driver a few seconds to respond but it's a quick nod and a peck on the lips and Sebastian is agreeing.

“Yeah. Yes. I’d love it if you came with me back home.”

Home. Jenson didn’t think much of the word except for when he jumped. And even then it was a different garage and different track every week. But now, maybe, there was a possibility of it becoming a solid aspect of his life again.

The two journey to Switzerland as discreetly as two Formula 1 superstars can. Once they arrive, Jenson helps get some of their bags and brings them just inside the foyer.

“Are you hungry?” Seb asks as he leads Jenson to the kitchen. The Brit walks in and his eyes are drawn to the kitchen counter. He’s sat there before as a kid. He’s even sat there as a young adult. Now, he’s sitting there as an adult.

It’s almost natural as he looks behind him and sees the carved, wooden dog bone mounted on the wall for dog leashes.

“Oh, yeah. I have to go pick up Bruno tomorrow. He’s staying at a daycare but they’re training him so hopefully he won’t jump too much on you.”

Jenson’s focus stays on the leash holder as he listens to Seb’s story.

“Would you ever think about getting more dogs?”

He can tell Seb is thrown off but that’s okay. That’s where he wants him.

“I wouldn’t mind it. It’s Bruno you’d have to worry about. Sometimes he can be a bit of an only child.”

Jenson smirks and nods. It isn’t a no. There is an undertone of more dogs in the future… the future that he slowly starts to connect more and more pieces of.

As he turns back around, Jenson sees the familiar staircase, exactly where it always has been. It’s the one he’s descended as an older man and the one Sebastian descended as a young driver. It’s the one he’s known for years.

Jenson figures out right then that he doesn’t buy the house from Sebastian. It never becomes his house. Instead, he moves in. It’s their house. He comes home.

He’s glad the surprise wasn’t ruined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I met you today,” Sebastian mumbles one night. Even with a collision early on and leaving the race much earlier than intended, he is exhausted. He hadn't been happy with it, as expected, so after the debrief and quick conversation with Charles about the incident, Sebastian went straight back to his motorhome and collapsed on the bed.

Jenson understood this, the exhaustion, the frustration. He always understood and did his best to talk things through or just make it easier for Seb. He is husband. It's what he vowed to do. 

“Me? Like young me?”

“Mhm. So, I guess I talked to young you today.”

Jenson groans at this. He has a pretty good idea of what encounter it was that Sebastian had today and he wasn’t the most pleasant person to be around at that moment.

“How bad was I?”

“Not bad,” Sebastian starts before Jenson groans again, “for a twelve and a half year old.”

This gets a full whine from Jenson. He knows the moment. He shaped up eventually throughout the encounter but at first he wasn’t overly nice to Sebastian.

The Ferrari driver, on the other hand, apparently got a kick out of this with his bright smile returning once more. He curls into Jenson’s side and lightly taps his stomach.

“It was cute! You were so feisty about it, making sure that I knew you were twelve and a half. No more, no less.”

Jenson winces at how awkward his preteen self had acted.

“Was this the time I couldn’t jump right away?” Jenson asks, hoping to take the conversation at least somewhere other than how much of a brat he was.

“Yes but you really didn’t stick around for that long like you made it seem.”

Jenson brushes it off.

“I was still invading your space.”

“And look who you ended up marrying.”

“I was twelve and a half!”

“And you couldn’t control it!”

The entire conversation is light hearted. They both knew that if they ever encountered Jenson from another time to not give the situation too much thought.

“I look at it as a plus,” Jenson finally says, putting the light argument to bed.

“Why is that?”

“Well, I got to learn your name. It gave me something to look forward to.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenson is almost 41 when he and Sebastian decide to go back to England for some much needed time off. The shortened season had exhausted both of them and Sebastian needed time off before he began with his new team. While the two are back, they visit Jenson’s mom and decide to stay in the area for several days. His mom has a dog, Charlie, and one day, Jenson offers to take it for a walk.

Sebastian wouldn’t let his husband get too far without him so he joins the Brit for their walk around the block and towards the park.

It’s not long before Jenson clutches his stomach as the couple walk to the park.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” He isn’t really but it's nothing to worry about. It’s a familiar feeling by this point.

“Are you going to jump?”

Sebastian started to recognize the signs over the years and they usually started with some sort of gut feeling or stomach ache.

“I don’t think so,” Jenson replies as the two reach the park. He thought Seb might not be too off with his prediction seeing as it was the same feeling he got when he usually jumped.

The Brit focused instead on Seb, the dog and everything else the two were doing. A few cars rushed by on the street behind them and Jenson once again felt his stomach drop.

He realizes why as he looks around the park and sees a young blonde haired boy looking as lost as ever.

“I’ll be right back,” Jenson mutters before walking over towards the child. It all comes back to him at that moment.

“Hi there,” Jenson announces. The child snaps his head around and looks up to see Jenson towering over him but Jenson remembers this. He remembers feeling intimidated so he quickly crouches down to the same level.

“Now, how’d you get here?” Jenson asks as if he doesn’t know. He knows now. He certainly knows. But five year old him doesn’t. He’ll barely remember this moment when he’s older.

Jenson sees a shake of his younger self’s head and decides to sit down fully, smiling towards the young boy.

“Not sure where here is?” His younger counterpart shakes his head again. Jenson remembers the feeling all too well. The park and himself are familiar but at five years old he’s confused on how he got there.

“No. You don’t. Right. I can hang out until you get back home. Shouldn’t be too long anyway. And you’ll have someone to keep you company.”

Jenson actually doesn’t remember how long it takes him to jump back. As he hears a bark from Charlie, both Jensons focusing on Seb in that moment. The retired formula driver gains a smile once again and nods. He knows exactly how to help his younger self.

“Just think of home,” he says as he looks back towards Sebastian. “You’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to sebson for giving me the brainpower to write my longest fic to date as well as write in....whatever tense this is supposed to be in.
> 
> Thanks again to anyone that leaves a comment and/or kudos!!! It is always appreciated :D
> 
> Go find me on tumblr: @jeeperslatifi


End file.
